


Crystal Ships Are Sailing Out

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pirates, Swords, The Royal Navy, Violence, a lot of hurt/comfort, also no old English cause that's too hard, dream gets hurt a lot during this it wasn't supposed to be like that but that's what happened, they did kind of skip the friends part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno and Dream are rival captains, both competing for the same glory. What happens when Dream is forced to become a part of Techno's crew?Or: a pirate au where nobody questions why someone has pink hair
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 42
Kudos: 824





	Crystal Ships Are Sailing Out

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is posted a day later than I said it would be but idc it was longer than it was supposed to be
> 
> the summary SUCKS I didn't know what to put it is midnight
> 
> the title is from "You and I" by Barns Courtney
> 
> WARNING // this will include violence, it isn't too graphic though
> 
> ok to clear some things up already, the Badlands ship includes the members of the SMP that are a part of the Badlands, while Techno's ship contains the rest of the SMP. So George and Sapnap are included in Techno's ship. I would have done Dream's ship including his side of the war and stuff like that, but you'll see why his ship is a bunch of unknown people in the story :) also dream's flag is the one he used to have on his shield, the black background with red X one

“Captain! There’s a ship coming at us from the west! They’re gaining on us fast!”

Techno let out a small curse, raising his head from the map he was looking at. He quickly stood, opening the cabin door to find Tubbo, the one who called to him, standing outside. He quickly strode past the young boy, walking toward the main deck where he found his crew, running around like a bunch of headless chickens. He made his way to the railing, accepting the small telescope from Phil. He squinted through the lens, catching sight of the ship coming towards them. 

Techno took one glance at the flag flying at the tail of the ship, and his heart simultaneously dropped and started rapidly beating. The flag was a dark black with a red X splitting the flag into four. He knew that flag, everybody did. The flag incited fear in even the bravest men’s hearts, it was the last view of many who died at the crews’ hands. It was the flag of  _ Dream.  _

“Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Phil, you guys are on cannons! Rest of the crew, grab your weapons!” 

He had a complicated relationship with  _ Dream.  _ Whenever the two caught sight of each other’s ships, they would attack; but that’s common for any ship. What made it complicated was the fact that Techno doesn’t hate the man. He finds joy in their battles, the adrenalin that courses through his blood is better than any liquor he’s ever had. The masked man and him seem to have an unspoken agreement: no matter what you do, don’t seriously injure the other.

He can’t remember how many times he’s been down in a fight, where Dream could deliver one blow and end his life, before the masked man suddenly retreated. He gives the other the same treatment, never maiming the other, no matter how messy the battles got. Their crews never seemed to get the message. They were always at each other’s necks when the two ships would meet, ready to rip each other apart if it weren’t for the retreat of the captains. 

“Sapnap, no you can’t use fire, we’re on a wooden ship.”

Despite their friendly agreement, they were still enemies. Always beating the other to ports with the most riches, making sure the entire town was barren for the closely following ship to find. The only time the two ever worked together was when a Royal Navy ship was attacking a smaller ship, named the Badlands. Both ships arrived at the same time, and instead of pointing their cannons at each other, the weapons were positioned to shoot at the royal ships. They never spoke of the temporary alliance, and Techno’s definitely not going to be the one to bring up how powerful they were together.

When the two ships were positioned next to each other, wooden boards were sent across to connect the two decks. Techno smirked and took out the sword attached to his hip, his eyes trained on the masked man opposite him. As soon as the sound of wood hitting the deck echoed through the salty breeze, Techno’s crew was on the offense. They made sure to cross the makeshift bridges carefully, not wanting to drop into the frigid ocean below. 

The sound of swords clashing filled the air around the two captains as they eventually met, the masked man grabbing his own sword. The two blades met, and the fight began. Techno and Dream made their way around Dream’s ship’s deck, blocking shots with practiced ease. The pinkette could practically see the smirk under the man’s mask, ever increasing with every skilled blow he delivers.

Techno noticed that somehow Tommy and Tubbo had made their way to the deck and entered the fight, momentarily distracting the pinkette. The masked man noticed as well, following Techno’s gaze to find two children with daggers chasing after a grown man. “You’re just letting anyone fight, huh?”

The pink haired man rolled his eyes. “I told them to stay in the lower deck, of course they didn't listen.” With that, they continued the battle. Techno continuously watched Tommy and Tubbo out of the corner of his eye, making sure they didn’t get seriously injured. He noticed them getting gradually closer to where Techno and Dream are, but didn’t think much of it. 

The fight ended when Dream failed to block his strike, Techno’s blade swiping his shoulder. Then the blond stopped altogether, his sword dropping to reach his hands toward his stomach. When Techno caught sight of the blooming red spot on his green shirt, the hint of a blade poking out, he felt confusion fog his mind. When he caught sight of Tommy and Tubbo behind the other captain, their faces alight with accomplishment, he felt fury. When Techno’s face hardened, his words coming out in a bark, his anger was released.

“Crew, retreat!” He could see the confused faces of his crew around him, along with the worried faces of the men they had been fighting. He turned around, his gaze tearing away from Dream’s stomach, beginning to walk back to his ship, counting on the others to follow. They did for the most part, many eager to visit Fundy in the infirmary. He looked at the boys behind the other captain, narrowing his eyes at them. “Tommy, Tubbo, get on the ship right now.”

They quickly made their way over, many rival crew members flocking to their injured captain that was somehow still standing. He watched as his crew lifted up the boards connecting the two ships, the other ship quickly disappearing from view. He whipped around to Tommy and Tubbo, the former with a look of pride, the latter looking slightly guilty.

“Did you see that, Techno? The way I took out the captain! You saw his face, right? How did he look when I stabbed him?” The young blond stopped mid sentence to laugh, Techno’s face still unimpressed. “Bet he wasn’t expecting that one! Oh, I got him so good-”

“Tommy.” The blond stopped at the stern tone, his smile wavering. “You can’t stab the captain from behind, you’ll get gutted by their crew. If I didn’t make us retreat when I did, you’d be food for the sharks. I told you two to stay with the cannons, even if they weren’t needed at such a close range. Next time, listen to me.” With that, the captain turned and made his way to his quarters, slamming the door.

He didn’t know why he felt so protective over the other captain. Something about seeing blood covering his clothes made by a wound that wasn’t from Techno made anger course through his veins. He wasn't lying to Tommy about stabbing the captain, but some of his words were fueled by anger for the masked man instead of protectiveness over the young blond. 

He just hoped the captain would be healed again for their next meeting.

-

He was not, in fact, healed by the next time they saw each other. Somehow, he got worse.

Techno was making sure every crewmate was on board before they left the port of the city they were visiting, when he caught wind of hushed whispers throughout the crowd. He could hear the crew’s excited chatter that stopped every time he got near, the way they glanced his way while whispering in each other’s ears. He was a little annoyed by the secrecy, but he focused on the task at hand instead. 

After they got the ship moving south, away from the city they just entered, the entire crew cleaning the table from their dinner, they finally seemed ready to share with their captain. Their whispers winded down in favor of excited glances passed between them all, their eyes occasionally looking at the man at the head of the table before looking away. Techno finally broke after a fleeting glance from Tubbo, setting his cup down on the wooden table.

“Okay, what is your guys’ deal?”

Wide smiles broke out across the table, and Techno felt a small ounce of nervousness enter his body. “We have some news that we wanted to keep a surprise until tonight!” Wilbur’s words caused red eyes to narrow. “Captain Dream has been captured by the Royal Navy! He’s being kept in the Royal Prison up in Carcerem!”

The crew expected a wide smile to cross the captain’s face, maybe a shout of excitement or something. What they did not expect was for the gaze to harden even more, his mouth set in a hard line. The men now looked around in nervousness, eyes exchanging confused glances when they met. 

The captain stood up from his seat calmly, motioning for Eret to follow him. He brought the man to the helm, taking the wheel and abruptly turning it. The ship turned until it was going north, the pink haired man handing off the wheel to the brunette. “Make sure we’re continuously goin’ north.”

“But, captaiin, we were going south to Aurum.”

“And now we’re goin’ north to Caracerem, what’s your point?”

At this point, the entire crew had come up to the main deck to find out what’s going on. They exchanged confused glances through the small crowd of them, nobody understanding why they’re suddenly flipping course. Whispers filled the crew, frantically trying to be shushed by some of the more wary men.

“But that will take two weeks at least!”

“Did we not just stop at Vena to stock up on resources?” He turned to address the crowd, the slightly crazed look in his red eyes causing a few to step back. “If I’m not mistaken, this is my ship. If somebody else thinks they could do better than me, go ahead and draw your sword!” Nobody in the crowd moved. The pink haired man turned back to the man standing by the wheel. “Keep us going north. If I find out we’re going any other direction, you’re a dead man walkin’.” With that, he turned and strode down the stairs, making his way to the Captain’s Quarters, shutting the door. 

The crew looked at each other, baffled expressions on their faces. One man separated from the group, walking to the door that was recently slammed. He rapped his knuckles on the door, resting his cheek on the wood to try and hear anything. “Techno?”

“Go away Philza.”

That didn’t deter the man in the slightest. “Why are you so adamant about reaching Dream?” 

The man answered so quietly, if the blond’s ear wasn’t resting on the door, he couldn’t possibly have heard. “I hate the Royal Navy more than I could ever hate Dream.” Phil smiled slightly, beginning to walk back down to the lower deck, satisfied that Techno is finally beginning to realize what the older man has known all along. 

The fog of mock hate will leave the man eventually, leaving only respect and love for the other man, Phil was sure of it.

-

Eret was right, the journey did take two weeks. Two weeks of Techno snapping at anybody who questioned their pathing.

Before the ship could even be tied up to the dock, Techno was off, rushing through the streets, the dull lanterns hanging on people’s porches supplying the only light in the dark city. He could see people milling around, stumbling out of pubs, their loud footsteps perfectly masking the pink haired man stomping through the streets. 

When the captain arrived at the large and daunting prison, he gripped his sword tighter and searched for the side door he knew was there. He could see guards milling around the tops of the building, silhouetted by the light of the moon. His fingers itched to take out the men, but he resisted, still searching for the wooden entrance. 

He eventually found it, his hand that had been dragging across the stone walls hitting oak. He slowly pushed the creaky door open, being met with a long hallway void of any guards, lanterns strung on the wall illuminating the harsh stone ground. The man walked inside, shutting the door lightly behind him, crimson eyes watching for any guards roaming the place. His steps felt like lead, the sound reverberating through the large hall. 

The place was familiar, every door was the same as the last time the pink haired man was here, back when his crew was captured during his first years as a pirate, no older than thirteen. The captain had brought him along to get a feel for a fight, and it worked better than either of them would have thought. That was the first time the man had killed somebody, and he could’ve never predicted that he would be back here roughly eight years later on his own accord.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard standing in front of a door, his bored expression turning to surprise at the sight of the pirate in front of him. The pink haired man grinned, his sharp smile flashing, before a blade met the guard’s neck. After the body had fallen to the ground, Techno continued through the door the man was guarding, finding various maps laid out on large mahogany tables. 

He walked over to the maps, gazing across the large painted seas, multiple small makeshift boats scattered around. The boats, at closer inspection, were small replicas of both Techno’s and Dream’s ships. The difference between the two was Techno’s ship was standing proudly, unmoving against the blue background, while Dream’s ship was overturned, a large red X painted under it.  _ That couldn’t mean anything good.  _

Just for the hell of it, Techno swiped both of their ships off the map, crumbling the parchment between his fingers, leaving a wrinkled ball that fell to the ground. The man continued through the large room, being greeted with another door opposite of the one he entered through. He slowly creaked the door open, this one significantly heavier than the other one, before he stopped once he heard a small grunt. He barely thought before he slammed the door open, the person seemingly sleeping against the wood now unconscious on the floor in between the stone wall and the door.

The man strode through the halls, looking for the distinct iron door of the cells. He heard the two men before he saw them, their bodies shaking with laughter, stood outside the familiar large door. Techno didn’t even feel an ounce of remorse for these people, they weren’t even doing their job. He quickly disposed of them and snagged the key off of the one on the right, opening the door before slipping in unnoticed by the lone man in the cell. He silently shut the door behind him, walking towards the figure huddled in the corner of one of the numerous cells. 

He could hear stuttering breaths filling the air, echoing off the cold stone walls. The man on the ground in front of the pinkette was sitting with his back to the corner of the cell, his knees brought up to his chest, his arms holding them tight. Familiar dirty blond hair gave away the hidden identity of the person. The man didn’t even look up when Techno’s footsteps came to a stop in front of him, the pinkette crouching down in front of him. “Dream?”

That seemed to break the blond out of his haze slightly, his head snapping up in fear, trying and failing to push himself further in the corner. Techno raised his hands in surrender, glad he put his sword back in its holder before entering the room. He was about to open his mouth to reassure the blond that he wasn’t going to attack him more, but his words got caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Frightened emerald eyes bore into his ruby ones, freckles splattering tan skin, scars littered across the man’s face. The man’s usual mask is nowhere to be found, the beautiful face underneath now making an appearance. Techno momentarily forgot what he was doing, before shaking his head and focusing on the man in front of him. “Dream, I’m here to help you get out, not to hurt you more.”

The blond didn’t seem comforted by those words in the slightest, his breathing still uneven, his eyes still full of fear. The pink haired man narrowed his eyes, trying to think of how to get Dream out of here before the guards show up. He tries to subtly move closer to the blond, keeping his hands low, empty palms facing up towards the ceiling. The man watched him with caution, but he wasn’t flinching at all, so Techno marks that as a plus. The pink haired man tries to inspect the injuries he can see, but before he can get too far, a body is flinging towards his.

The sudden weight on his chest is shocking, and Techno isn't too sure where to place his hands. They wave hesitantly in the air, before they awkwardly pat the blond’s back. The man was mumbling something unintelligible into his chest, and Techno could feel his shirt start to become wet. “Hey, uh, you good?”

The green eyed man pulled away hesitantly, wiping his eyes while he sniffled. “I’m sorry, you're just the first non-Royal Guard person I've seen in weeks.”

Techno wanted to ask what happened to his crew, but his words got lodged in his throat when he caught sight of the multiple red splotches on the other captain’s outfit; one noticeable patch was on his stomach, right where Tommy stabbed him. “Holy shit, Dream, you’re bleedin’.”

The blond looked down at his shirt like he's never seen it before. “Oh yeah I guess I am.” With that, the man promptly passed out onto Techno’s chest. The pink haired man uttered an “ah shit” and caught the now unconscious man, attempting to find a way to get him out of the prison. The captain hoisted the blond man over his shoulder, managing to exit the large building without getting caught. When he made his way back to his ship, he was bombarded by questions from his crew. He ignored them all in favor of bringing the man to the infirmary, Fundy following him closely.

“Captain Techno, who is this?” The curious orange haired man got to work immediately after the body was set down, grabbing various tools and bandages.

“Doesn’t matter, just fix him up.” With that, the ship’s doctor set out to save the unconscious man.

The ginger came up to the main deck an hour or two later, where the entire crew was begging to ask a silent Techno questions about where he went and who the random man was. Techno ignored all the questions thrown at him, focusing all his attention on the sword he was sharpening in front of him.

“C’mon Tech, just tell me who the big man is!” The young blond in front of him just wouldn't give up.

The man set down his sword. “Alright first of all, never call me ‘Tech’ again.” At least Tommy looked slightly guilty about that. “Second of all, it's none of your business.”

“Techno!” The two looked over to the approaching ginger, who was wiping his hands with a cloth. “Dream’s all patched up, he should be okay soon-”

“Dream?!” Tommy’s statement captured the attention of the entire crew, all of them eagerly whipping their heads up to look at the pink haired captain. “You brought Dream, your number one enemy, onto the ship? Are you crazy?!”

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fundy, how did you even know it was Dream?”

“Oh! He told me when he woke up. He’s actually quite nice when he's not trying to kill everybody.” That sent a shockwave throughout the deck, multiple different voices ringing out questions towards their captain. He ignored them all, continuing to sharpen his sword until they tire themselves out. Eventually they all retired to the lower deck, the bright stars overhead encouraging them to sleep. Fundy stayed behind, resting on the railing next to the captain. “He’s going to have to stay somewhere else, he's taking up our only infirmary bed.”

The man didn't stop sharpening the blade. “Then put him with the rest of the crew.”

The ginger wrung his hands nervously. “I checked earlier, though, there’s no more open beds left.”

The man finally stopped, sheathing the sword to his hip. He thought for a moment before turning to Fundy. “The only other bed we have is mine, which technically is supposed to fit two people, so just put him in there.” He wouldn't be happy about it, but he’ll make it work. The man nodded and set off, presumably to bring Dream to the captain’s quarters. The pink haired man sighed, turning around to gaze out at the large ocean, the cold sea breeze nipping at his face.

He'd made it work.

-

Rooming with Dream had its pros and cons.

The pros are that Dream is actually really easy to talk to, and Techno finds himself sitting in his captain quarters with the blond more often than not. The green eyed man said that he would love to become friends with the crew, yet all of them seemed to dislike the man. Techno doesn't blame them, he used to be Dream's number one enemy before he created a rescue mission for him. Dream isn’t friendly toward the crew either, but Techno supposes they had that coming, they were the ones who reacted poorly first. 

The pink haired man thought Dream would be more apprehensive to being brought upon an enemy’s ship, but he didn’t seem to mind. He learns that he actually has a lot in common with the ex-captain, and everyday he enjoys the man’s presence more and more. 

A con is the actual sleeping in Techno’s bed. 

For the first few nights, it was fine. Techno pushed himself all the way over to the wall, and the other man tiptoed on the edge of the bed, threatening to fall off at the slightest large wave. However, as the nights went on, they started drifting closer, until Techno would wake up in the middle of the night to find them wrapped around each other. 

Every single night without fail Techno would wake up when it was pitch black, lightly seperating the two before falling back asleep with his back towards the blond. He knew he would never wake up early enough to dislodge the blond before actually getting up, the ex-captain wakes up at the crack of dawn every single day, while Techno sleeps until the sun is a quarter of the way through the sky. 

One night, Techno woke up to the feeling of breaths hitting his collarbone. He glanced down slightly to find Dream tucked under his chin, his arms around the pinkette’s back. One of Techno’s own arms was placed on the man’s lower back, while the other cradled dirty blond hair. Techno could feel the warmth of the other body against his own, making him warmer than any sunny summer day could. 

When he tried to dislodge the green eyed man, the arms around his back tightened, a small frown appearing on the man’s still sleeping face. He attempted again, and this time the man mumbled in his sleep. Techno heard a soft utter of his name, and that was all it took for him to be bolting out of bed, trying his best to gently separate the two’s bodies. 

Whenever he successfully escaped, shivers wracked his frame, and he grabbed a blanket before going out to the main deck. He caught sight of Dream clutching onto a pillow before the door closed, and he headed out to the deck. Eret was manning the wheel, his exhausted eyes visible miles away. Techno walked to the railing, leaning against it and clutching the blanket tighter around his frame. 

His brain was muddled with thoughts, images consuming his mind before the sound of a wave crashing against the hull disrupted them. He could feel his cheeks flaming, his brain desperately trying to get rid of the image of the blond man underneath Techno. There is no way he could continue to share a bed with the other man, the thoughts racking his brain threatening to break free at any moment.

He realized with a shock that he loves the blond. He’s in love with his ex-rival, of course; it’s almost comical. He realized with another shock that Dream will never love him back, his mood souring. 

Techno avoided the captain’s quarters for a full three days before he was confronted by Dream. He was sitting in the crow’s nest when he heard the telltale signs of someone climbing up the ropes before emerald eyes peaked over the edge of the wood. Tired crimson eyes met Dream’s own. The blond climbed the rest of the way up, sitting down directly next to Techno in the small sitting area. “Techno, why haven't you been sleeping in your quarters?”

Techno avoided the man’s gaze, keeping his eyes on the horizon. The sunset was beautiful that evening, vibrant reds meeting warm oranges before disappearing over the sea’s edge. He shrugged his shoulders. “Didn't want to take up room in the bed, you’re still recoverin’.”

The man rolled his emerald eyes, a small laugh leaving his mouth. “Techno, it’s your bed. It’s big enough for the both of us.”  _ Clearly not.  _ “You need to sleep too.”

“Not as much as you do.” Techno watched as Dream’s face screwed up in annoyance. 

“Look, I could go sleep with the rest of the crew or something, you deserve to have your own bed.”

“You and I both know you can’t do that, there’s no spare beds. Besides, they all hate you.” Placing Dream down in the crew’s quarters would lead to a dead body, and Techno isn’t sure if it would be Dream’s or every single other crew members’. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll just sleep where you’ve been sleeping for the past few days, and you can have your bed back.” Techno couldn’t make eye contact with the blond, avoiding the man’s gaze like it was the sun. “Techno... “ Emerald eyes narrowed at the captain, his voice laced in a warning. “You have been sleeping, right?” The only sound the two could hear was the crew below them packing everything up for the night; Techno was silent. 

Dream began to stand up, Techno finally looking at him. Crimson eyes met an outstretched hand, the blond’s expression unreadable. Techno grabbed the hand, hoisting himself up. The pull was slightly too powerful, and Techno barely stopped himself from slamming into Dream. Their faces were inches apart, their hands still connected. Techno coughed slightly before looking away, his cheeks blazing. “Go sleep, Techno, I’ll watch over everything.” The man nodded slightly before shakily climbing down the shroud. He barely made it to his bed before he passed out from exhaustion.

-

Techno was woken up, again, from a shouting coming from outside his door. This time, it was Phil.

“Hey Techno, you might want to wake up for this.” 

He grumbled while getting out of bed, slipping on his boots before opening the quarters’ door. He was met with the nervous face of Phil, and the sight of two Royal Navy ships behind the blond. His eyes widened and he quickly made his way out to the main deck, spanning around to see six Royal Navy ships surrounding their ship. The crew was running around the deck, frantically searching for weapons. Red eyes narrowed onto Dream, who was currently helping Tubbo lace up his boots. 

He quickly grabbed a sword from inside his quarters before making his way out to the center of the main deck, beginning to bark orders to the crew. When everybody was sent off to their stations, the surrounding ships moving impossible closer, Techno turned to Dream. The blond’s face was hardened, his gaze locked on the Navy’s ships. He lightly clinked his sword’s blade against Dream’s own, the man’s emerald eyes softening after meeting ruby ones.

The blond slightly smiled before looking forward again, his fingers fidgeting slightly as his gaze turned calculating. Techno’s own gaze returned to the other ships just in time for them to completely surround his ship, quickly setting down wooden boards to get on deck. Techno muttered a “here we go” under his breath, and the fight began.

The battle was long and bloody, and the entire crew was exhausted when it was over. Techno quickly cut down the last man down, turning around to survey the main deck riddled with bodies. He was about to force the naval captains to retreat when he heard a shout from his left. He turned just in time to see Dream sprinting straight towards him, pushing him to the side before a sickening swipe of a blade on flesh was heard, a cry resonating through the air.

He glanced at the root of the sounds and found Dream on the ground clutching his side, the Royal Navy soldier he previously attacked standing over him with a bloody knife. Techno’s mind went blank, fury consuming him. He didn’t think twice before striking the man again, this time making sure he was dead. He looked out at the surrounding ships, crimson eyes glaring into the eyes of every captain. “Retreat, now.” The harshness of his voice was enough to make the ships start moving again, the crew members manning Techno’s cannons sending shots after them. 

Techno quickly dropped to the ground next to the blond, his hands hovering over the blond’s wound. From what he could see from under Dream’s hands, it looked like a long and thick cut, oozing blood steadily. The man’s face was pale, his breathing uneven. Techno could feel tears springing to his eyes, threatening to fall onto the man clutching his side. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fundy rushing down the stairs, presumably to get supplies from the infirmary.

“Dream,” he muttered, resting his hands on the man’s shoulders. Their eyes met, pained emerald connecting with scared scarlet. “Dream, you’re not going to die like this, you motherfucker.” He didn't even care about the rest of the crew milling around the deck, pretending they weren’t watching the scene; his complete attention was on the blond. 

The tears threatening to fall now consumed his vision, making everything appear blurry. He blinked and droplets fell, painting the blond’s now pale cheeks. He realized with a shuddering breath that Dream is going to die; the man he recently realized he loves is going to die in his arms. He shook his head frantically, clutching freckled cheeks, mumbling “no” continuously under his breath. “Dream- Dream, I-”

A bloody hand clutched his cheek, a pained smile etched onto the other man’s face. “Shh, shh it’s okay Techno, you’ll be okay.” Fundy arrived after the uttered words, sitting down heavily to start to wrap the wound.

“No, Dream, you’re-” Techno’s voice cracked, his eyes starting to steadily release tears. He realized this was the last conversation he’ll ever have with the man, there will be no consequences to what he says. “Dream, I love you.” Emerald eyes widened, shock covering the freckled face. “I love you so much.” 

“Techno, I…” The blond trailed off as his eyes fluttered before shutting, his breathing slowing. Techno got up on shaky legs, not even glancing at Fundy who was trying desperately to help Dream, before walking over to the ship’s railing. He stepped over corpses on the way over, barely able to see through his fogged gaze. 

He heard footsteps behind him before an arm was draped over his shoulders. He turned to be met with Phil’s eyes, a smile full of sympathy on his face. He choked on a sob, tucking his face into the older man’s neck, wrapping his arms around his back. Techno spent minutes in the blond’s embrace, desperately trying to seek comfort in the man. 

He could feel his own injuries start to make an appearance, his body beginning to droop with exhaustion. Phil guided him to his quarters, making sure he got into bed okay. Techno heard a shout of “he’s alive!” before blacking out, his sore body aching for sleep. 

-

Dinner later that night was tense, the entire crew seemingly not knowing what to say. Techno was stuck in his own mind, uncertainties rushing throughout it.  _ Had he really told Dream, who he thought was dying but is actually alive, that he loves him? Fuck.  _ He wasn’t sure if he wanted the blond to wake up anytime soon, too scared of the consequences of his words, yet his brain screamed at him that the blond waking up quickly would be the best case scenario. 

The crew had retired to their beds shortly after eating, claiming exhaustion as their excuse. Techno stood on the main deck for a while, watching the stars above. He had been just about to go to his own quarters when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. Techno assumed it was Phil, who had been hovering slightly around him ever since he woke up from his impromptu nap. 

What he was not expecting was for the voice that plagued his thoughts to sound behind him. “Techno, hi!” The pink haired man whipped around, coming face to face with emerald eyes and freckled cheeks. He glanced down at the man’s side, noticing the bandages peeking out from under the hem of his shirt. 

“Should you be out of bed right now?”

The blond shrugged, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Probably not, but I wanted to talk to you.”

“Is it about the…”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Techno didn't want to keep looking at the man in front of him in fear of seeing any sign of rejection on his face, yet he physically couldn't turn his body away from the man in front of him. The blond took a deep breath.

“Okay, let me start out by saying that that was possibly the worst time you could’ve confessed to me. I mean, really? While I’m bleeding out?” The blond laughed a little, exasperation evident in his eyes. “No, but uh, I did some thinking after your words, I guess while I was unconscious, I don’t know. All I know is I woke up feeling different about you.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound good at all.”

“No, no, it’s a good thing I swear. I thought I hated you for a long time, but after every meeting that hatred lessened more. For the last few weeks before this all happened, I looked forward to seeing your ship on the horizon. I found fighting with you fun, even though our crews hated each other.” They both laughed slightly at that, Techno still tense about where this is going.

“Anyway, after you saved me from the prison, and I actually got to spend time with you outside of us fighting, I realized I actually liked you. When you stopped sleeping in your bed, I felt terrible. I thought you had somehow figured out my feelings and it made you uncomfortable or something.” Techno could feel the confusion painted on his face, the blond’s words not making sense to the pink haired man. “Then, when I saw that man about to kill you, I didn’t even think before jumping in front; my first instinct was to protect you.”

The pink haired man desperately tried to stifle the hope blaring in his chest, refusing to draw conclusions based on the blond’s words.

“To cut it short, Technoblade, I love you too.” Techno’s eyes were going to pop out of his head, he’s sure of it. The man in front of him let out wheezing laughter at his expression, raising his hands to hold Techno’s cheeks. Techno’s mouth hung open, his mind still baffled. Thumbs traced his cheeks, and Techno was sure his face was beet red.

“Can I kiss you?” Techno desperately clamped his mouth shut, not meaning to spit that out. On the plus side, the hands on his cheeks hadn’t moved away yet. Laughter filled the air yet again, this time accompanied with Dream’s forehead against his own. Instead of answering the pinkette, he leaned forward, their lips captured in a kiss.

Techno was consumed with warmth, the soft lips against his own providing comfort for the captain. His hands moved to hold onto Dream’s waist, mindful of the still healing injury, the blond’s own arms moving around his neck. Techno doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy; not even when he successfully took down a ship for the first time. The kiss was laced in the words they could never say, no words being grand enough for their love. It was comforting and pleasant; it felt like coming home.

They separated after a couple of seconds, resting their foreheads together once again. Their breaths intermingled, hot puffs of air hitting each other’s cheeks. Suddenly, Techno picked up the blond, who made a small noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around Techno’s neck. He brought the man to the captain’s quarters before setting him down on the bed. “You, Dream, still need to heal.” 

He made a move to leave before a hand caught his wrist. “And you, Captain, need to sleep. Don’t think I don’t see those bags under your eyes.” He rolled his eyes slightly before lying down next to the blond, who immediately curled up under his chin. The pink haired man smiled before his eyes fell shut, feeling the best he’s felt in his life.

-

Looking down at Dream as he took one of their emergency boats off into the ocean, apparently going to pet some dolphins, Techno has never felt more happy. It’s been months since the two confessed, and it’s been bliss. Dream now had the title of co-captain, and the crew actually seemed to like him now. Their relationship was still strong, their love never wavering even when they had minor fights. 

“Tech, look! Dolphins!” He glanced down at the light blue creatures in the water, smiling at the excitement on his beloved’s face. He nods his head, the smile threatening to consume his face. 

“I see them, they’re cute.” The blond went back to petting the animals, cooing to all of them. 

Techno and Dream aren’t done yet, they still have yet to figure out things about each other. Neither of them have dived too deep on their respective pasts, and Techno still doesn’t know what happened to his beloved’s past crew. However, they have time for that. They have all the time in the world, ready to spend it all with the other.

“Oh so he can call you ‘Tech’ but I can’t.”

“Oh shut up, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that :D
> 
> yeah so Dream's entire crew is dead rip
> 
> sapnap and george are a part of techno's ship cause i didn't want to kill them
> 
> btw all the city names were just random words in latin because I dont know shit about geography


End file.
